


The Last Donut

by AteLala



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Sex, Blow Job, Daddy Kink, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face Slapping, Food Play, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Manipulation, Mentions of drugs, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Pregnancy, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slapping, Smut, Vaginal Sex, angry!Rey, eating a donut off a dick, fuckboi!Ben, no drug use, slut, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/pseuds/AteLala
Summary: He just fucked a donut.And I... liked it?“Go on,” he murmured.She was still staring at it. “I…”“Eat that donut off my dick.”---Rey was having a bad day. All she wanted was a donut.But the big, giant, sexy man in line in front of her bought them all.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 142
Collections: The 50 Shades of Rey





	The Last Donut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sacrednut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrednut/gifts).



> This was inspired by my good friend, [Alme](https://twitter.com/sacred_nut). She is the lil' nut of my dreams, a soft baby with a feisty side.
> 
> Alme just wanted a donut, and the person in front of her bought the last one. Her question was: What if Reylo?
> 
> And this is my answer.
> 
> \--
> 
> Also an entry into [The 50 Shades of Rey Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/50ShadesofRey/works). My Rey? Angry!Rey.

“No Rose, you have no fucking idea. I’d quit, but that place would go up in flames if I ever left,” Rey huffed as she exited her car and stomped her heels on the gravel. She was so angry that she was sweating her foundation onto her phone. She grimaced as she felt the gross, creamy makeup smear on the screen.

She swung open the door to the coffee shop and stalked into the bright, noisy cafe. She scowled at the cheery white light, the happy conversations, the clattering noises. All were unwelcome in her frustrated state.

“We have a goddamned deadline for a reason, and people just want more time,” she seethed. She emphasized every word, every syllable. She felt curious eyes on her and couldn’t care less. “And why? Because they’re _them_. Because they think they’re fucking special. I’m so tired of covering for everyone, I swear to god.”

She took an unsteady breath and noticed the man in front of her, only because he was very tall and very wide. He wore a thin cotton T-shirt, and she noticed how his muscled back stretched and buckled the fabric across the expanse when he crossed his arms in front of him.

“It’s fine,” Rey breathed a rough sigh. “I’m at the coffee shop right now. The only thing keeping me going is that I was going to reward myself with a donut.”

She took another cleansing breath.

“I just want a donut.”

The giant in front of her turned, and Rey watched as his eyes met hers, and her anger dissipated, but only slightly. His long, dark hair framed a big, angular face. She was such a sucker for a big nose, and she kept her eyes on his as he gave her the smallest smile. She giggled through her nose and turned away.

_I’m too pissed to flirt right now, big man._

Rey continued to speak with Rose, recounting her day at work. She’d just started at a small startup magazine, and she really wanted to do well. Her job was to lay out the pages of the magazine and email those pages to the printer. _On time._ It seemed fairly simple, but all the writers and designers seemed to have their own special reason to need more time. She wanted to make friends, so she allowed it here and there. But it had become a big problem, and she’d had to stay late to accommodate all those allowances.

She hung up with Rose, starting to feel better.

She was about to order a donut.

“Hi, just one chocolate donut please,” Rey said as she put her phone away.

“I’m sorry, but we’re out,” the cute, curly-haired, bespectacled barista said. “I still have brownies though.”

“Are you fucking serious?” Rey barked. “I just saw like five donuts in the case.”

“Uh, yeah, the customer right before you bought all the donuts,” the barista explained uncomfortably. “What about a cookie?”

“I don’t want a fucking cookie,” Rey gritted out as she stomped away from the counter. “Fucking shit!”

As she stormed out of the cafe, she could see the giant man walking through the parking lot with his bag of donuts in hand. Rey was near tears, and she didn’t care anymore. She let her tears blur her vision. She was so upset, walking so fast, and unable to watch where she was going, so it wasn’t a huge surprise when she stumbled on the loose gravel and fell.

“FUCK,” she hissed as she rubbed the scrape on her knee.

_I just wanted a donut._

“Some days you just can’t win, huh?”

It was the giant. His car was right next to hers.

“Fuck you.”

Ben’s dick was saying hello to the cute girl made of legs and frustration who was sprawled on the ground.

She was hot. Call him crazy, (all his friends did anyway) but he liked a pissed off chick. So when this tiny thing with the pencil skirt and the melon ass stormed into the coffee shop hissing and ranting, his dick got hard.

_I want to make her hiss and rant._

“Need help?” he offered his hand, and she swatted it away as she collected herself and stood back up.

“No, asshole.” Her face was so red. “You bought all the fucking donuts. Did you not hear me while I was on the phone?”

_FUCK. I want to pound that pussy to the end of the week._

“I think _everyone_ heard you, sweetheart,” he shrugged as he opened his car door and set his coffee and donuts inside.

She stalked up to him, and he gawked at how her hips swayed quickly with every angry step.

“Listen, Mr. Rich-boy-Tesla-car-owning-Ed-Hardy-wearing asshole,” she jabbed her cute little pointer finger in his chest. “I get it, we ALL get it. You’re some kind of hot shot with your parents’ money and drug connections. I know everything I need to know about you-”

“You do?” he quipped with a small smirk. When she paused, speechless after his interruption, he grinned. “Ah. You do.”

She seethed so hard, smoke might have blown from her ears.

“Listen, babe, I understand you must be so tired from lying to your friends that you write at a big deal magazine when you’re really just interning, picking up people’s trash,” he said easily and delighted in how she squirmed with white hot anger. “It’s sweet really. At least you look adorable in your little JC Penney outfit, or did you find this one at Marshalls?”

And then she did the cutest thing he could ever imagine: she raised her hand to slap him.

_I am going to fucking kill him. I will claw his eyes out. There I will be on the six o’clock news, 22-year-old publishing intern arrested today for strangling a sexy giant to death._

Rey wasn’t a violent person, but this Zima-drinking asshole was pushing all the wrong buttons, and she raised her hand to strike him. She swatted at him with all her strength, but he stopped her with his own hand, and her blow landed on his thick palm with a thud. He closed his fist gently around her own and pulled her toward him quickly. She stumbled forward and found herself pressed up against him, her thigh trapped between his two legs.

Er, three legs.

_Oh my god, he has a boner._

Her brain said to struggle and get away, but her body betrayed her and stayed put. He slid both his hands behind her, one encircling her waist, the other gripping her ass. She felt goosebumps erupt all over her body, starting where his hands landed.

“Wha- your…” She squirmed, and his thigh slipped between her legs. He lifted his knee, touching her center and supporting her weight, and she whined. “What are you doing?”

“I think you know.” His lips were raspberry pink, and he had a little snaggle tooth. She wanted to lick it and rip it out at the same time.

She didn’t want to think about why she smoothed her hands up his thick chest and broad shoulders. She wasn’t a big fan of how she nudged her thigh into his cock, but she _did_ like how he panted and smiled at her. And Rey was just a little frustrated at how she resisted when he leaned in to kiss her.

“Come on, babe, don’t be shy,” he whispered when she turned away from him. His nose brushed her ear, and she panted. His breath was soft, and warm, and his whisper was hot on her cheek. She turned towards him.

“Listen assho-”

He pulled her aggressively towards him, his hands squeezing and kneading her ass as she gave up her resistance to him. His lips crashed against hers, rough and demanding.

_Oh no. He feels good._

Rey’s will weakened even more as the hand on her waist travelled up her back to her shoulder, and then she shuddered when the pads of his fingers grazed her throat. His lips were soft and big enough for her to suck and lick at the same time. When she opened her mouth, he filled it with his hot tongue and nuzzled harder into her, pulling her body as close to him as it could be. She whined and rocked her throbbing pussy against his leg as she teased his cock with her own thigh.

“Little slut,” he whispered against her lips.

Rey felt the instant faint in her face when all her blood rushed to her center.

“Shut up,” she growled under him and squeezed his biceps, trailing her fingers on the dips and hills his muscles created.

He rolled his hips against her, and she sighed at the relief the pressure his thigh provided for her pussy. He continued to rock against her and kiss her in time with his rhythm as she panted and quietly mewled.

“Been a long time, huh?” he chuckled as he grazed his fingers along the hem of her skirt, which was dangerously high and creeping up her legs.

“Don’t ruin this, dickface,” she huffed and bit his bottom lip as she teased his still-growing cock with a firm press of her thigh.

He pulled away from their little makeout session so suddenly that their mouths made a loud smack from the separation.

“Well, this has been nice,” he said, and Rey’s heart thudded in anger, feeling the harsh slap of rejection starting to come on. “I’ll see you around, sweetheart-”

“No, don’t you fucking dare.” She glared at him. “I will not be teased with donuts _and_ dick today.”

Rey reached beside him, opened the back seat of his car, and crawled in.

Giddy. He was giddy. Ben took a moment to compose himself before following the little treat with the thick ass into his car.

_I’m gonna get laid in a parking lot,_ he sang in his head.

He shut the door behind him, and she immediately threw herself at him, her sweet, soft mouth kissing his jawline and ear as she pushed his t-shirt up his body and slid her smooth hands across his belly and chest.

_Fuck, this is hot._

He pulled off his shirt completely and then settled his hands on her firm, bare legs, squeezing her tight muscles as he let his hands travel up her thighs and under her skirt. She opened her legs as he caressed between her thighs, grazing the outside of her panties with his thumb. She was damp, and when he inhaled, he searched for her pretty scent. He toyed with the elastic of her panties, and she squirmed. She pulled back from sucking on his neck and looked at him.

“Point of no return, sweetheart,” he murmured. “Something in your panties tells me we’re really doing this.”

Her eyes slanted in a glare, and her puffy, kiss-swollen lips pouted.

_She’s so pissed. I am going to make her choke on my dick._

“Something,” she ground out between her teeth as she forcefully unbuttoned his pants and quickly unzipped him, “in _your_ panties tells me we’re really doing this.”

He held her smooth cheeks with both his hands and claimed her mouth with his tongue as she pulled his cock out. He smirked into the kiss when she gasped at how both of her little fists couldn’t even hold his whole length. 

“What was that about my panties, huh? Tell me again what you were saying, you fucking whore,” he growled and bit her lip when she tightened her grip on him.

“You know, I have a name,” she mumbled into their kiss.

“Yeah, I don’t want to know it.”

“Fuck you, I wasn’t going to tell you anyways,” she sneered.

“Yeah but you’re gonna suck my dick though, huh?” he said. She slowed her kissing and loosened her hands on his cock.

_No you don’t. We’re not stopping._

Her face tightened to slow glare as a thought creeped slowly into her head.

“You bought all the donuts so I would suck your dick, didn’t you?”

He shrugged.

_He got me all the way in his car, making out with him and jacking his dick. And for what? For a donut?_

When her face reddened and nostrils flared, he laughed at her.

She took her hands back from his cock and closed them into tight little fists at her sides. He stopped laughing and gently held her cheeks in his big hands.

“I’m sorry, babe,” he said easily, as if they had been dating for months. “You were just so cute when you came in all pissed off. You were just like you are now, red faced and seething. I like it, can you blame me?”

“I fucking hate you.” She swatted his hands off her and scooted away from him.

“Oh, wait, wait.” He wasn’t even hasty— it was like he was talking to a waitress and forgot something he wanted to order. “You want a donut?”

“What?”

He bent over and pulled a donut from the paper bag on the ground.

“Will that make you feel better?”

_What the fuck is going on?_

“Maybe you’re just hungry,” he said with a nod and a shrug.

And she watched him as he eased his cock through the hole of the donut.

“What are you doing?” she asked slowly.

There was something about it that she couldn’t rip her eyes away from. Maybe it was the sugar sprinkles dotting the head of his cock, beading with precum, or how he pinched the sides of the donut and twisted it back and forth. The girth of his dick was too wide, and the donut stretched and tore in the middle. And then he pushed the whole thing down his shaft to the hilt.

_He just fucked a donut._

_And I... liked it?_

“Go on,” he murmured. 

She was still staring at it. “I…”

“Eat that donut off my dick.”

“You’re a fucking weirdo.”

She said it, but she was smiling, _giggling_ even.

“Whatever. You’re the weird one that wants to do it.”

_Come on, baby. Don’t fight it._

“Hey, fuck you and your donut and your panties-”

“I bet you’re wet.”

“We were just making out, of course I’m wet.” She smirked at him.

He raised his eyebrows and leaned towards her as he slid his hands between her legs again. She didn’t resist.

“Open up,” he murmured. When she hesitated, he chuckled. “Come on, babe. I got a donut on my dick. _I’m_ the ridiculous one, ok?”

She giggled again, and it made his cock twitch. She relaxed her legs and opened up for him, and when he ran his fingers against her clothed clit, she whined.

“You like that, huh?”

“Yes,” she sighed.

“Tell me this time. It’s been a while, right?”

“Yes,” she said again, this time her eyes widening and eyebrows slanting to a pout.

“I want to make you come,” he confessed and pressed his thumb harder against her bud. Her mouth fell open, and she panted as she leaned towards him and kissed his neck.

_What a cute slut. Got her wrapped around my finger._

“Please,” she whined. “Please… don’t stop…”

“But babe,” he said as he pulled his hand away from her and let a grin spread across his smug face. She whined as she sat up and swatted at his chest for stopping. “There’s just one thing I want you to do.”

He looked down at his dick, hard and eager despite the mangled donut at its base. 

“Come on, eat up.”

She looked at him, then down to his dick and back up to him, the tiniest smile but the biggest twinkle in her eye.

_Do it. Do it, baby. Do it. You know you want to._

He slid his hands behind her and unzipped her skirt. His touch sparked something in her, made her arch her back and purr. She maneuvered with him to slip off her skirt, along with her panties. He tugged on her blouse.

“Take it off,” he whispered and watched as she kept her eyes on him, quickly pulling off the top, revealing two cute perky tits, rosy nipples small and hard. 

_There’s a naked girl in my car. I don’t even know her name._

“Get down on the floor,” he pointed at the ground and palmed his dick as she complied easily. He panted when he caught a glimpse of her little pussy, a small, trimmed triangle of hair covering her clit.

She leaned into his lap, face just in front of his cock and opened her mouth to the donut.

_Holy shit, she’s doing it._

“That’s it, you little whore,” he chuckled.

She chewed, swallowed, and bit the donut again, this time nuzzling her face against his too-hard, too-sensitive dick. He shuddered at her touch.

“Thanks, babe,” was all his stupid brain could manage to get out of his mouth. “You’re so fucking hot.”

She swallowed again and this time glared back at him, “Don’t call me babe ok?”

But she bit off another piece and gently stroked his cock with one of her soft, small hands.

“You’re eating a donut off my dick. I get to call you whatever I want,” he chuckled.

She shook her head as she swallowed again, pulled off the rest of the donut and tossed it on the ground.

“You’re lucky you have a pretty dick,” she said, mouth full of donut, and swallowed. She licked the sugar sprinkles off his shaft from the base to his head.

“FUCK,” he gasped.

He watched as she opened her tiny mouth and struggled to get it around his cock. She slid her lips down his length, letting it hit the back of her throat. He went slack jawed and cross eyed when she opened her throat and slowly took his whole cock down in the first swallow.

“Holy shit, no one’s ever fucking done that.”

Rey was in a little bit of disbelief that this was all happening. She was so wound up. The windows in his car were fogged, and she was warm all over. She felt her hair flatten from the humidity. She was so wet, and her pussy was throbbing so much that she felt it in her belly. 

_I really just ate a donut off this guy's dick, and now I’m deepthroating his monster cock. How was your Tuesday?_

It was the monster cock, though, that really sold the idea for her. A shiver went through her as she thought about the way the head of his cock had peeked through the small opening in the middle of the donut, how he’d palmed it with his big, thick hand, and how much she wished her pussy could take his hand’s place. She was beyond horny for that pretty dick. It made her forget what was happening and what she was actually doing: eating a donut off of him. He had some kind of hypnotic cock.

Every time she slid his entire length down her throat and hit the hilt with her lips, he gasped and cursed. This time, she held it for a moment and swiped her tongue on his balls, tasting the rough patch of hair, and he chanted, “Fuck fuck, fuck…” Her eyes watered and her throat felt raw, and full, and stretched. She steadied herself with her arms on his thighs and smiled through how rough she was being with her throat. The car rocked with every thrust.

“So fucking good. Jesus Christ. I knew you were a fucking slut. Taking my dick down your throat…” her slick trailed down her thighs with every dirty word, and she whined. “Fuck, feels so good when you try to talk on my dick. Tight little throat, bet your pussy is tighter…”

She raised her face to look at him as she pulled off of him, then licked his head and watched him pant, his eyes wide with awe.

_Yeah, man. You’re getting the best blowjob of your fucking life right now._

He ran the back of his fingers up and down her cheek and pushed her hair away from her face. He was so gentle, like she was a little kitten or a bird he didn’t want to scare off.

“Are you on birth control, little slut?” he whispered. His face was still dark, but his voice was soft.

“Mhm,” she hummed as she closed both her fists around his cock and slid them up and down his length. “Got a nice clean pussy.” She crouched down and licked his rough balls. “What about you?”

He laid his head on the seat and heaved a heavy sigh.

“Fuck, yeah, I’m clean,” he groaned as she sucked on each ball. “Goddamn, you’re a fucking dream whore, aren’t you?”

She sat up and crawled up his legs, enjoying his moan when she slid her tits against his thigh, his sighs when she kissed her way up his broad chest, and his ragged breath when she straddled him, teasing his cockhead with her entrance. He gripped her ass with both huge hands and pulled her into him. She squealed when he opened his mouth and sucked on her tiny nipples, one at a time as they shot pulses of heat throughout her body.

“Sensitive baby…” he purred and flicked his tongue on her hardened nipple. “Come on, sit on my dick. Don’t make me wait.”

“But…” she trailed off, kissing his soft hair, now noticing its luxurious, expensive scent.

She whined as he eased his cock into her small folds.

“I don’t know your name,” she swallowed as his cockhead stretched her pussy so wide she groaned, the pain sparking flickers of arousal that she knew would only get more intense as he forced her pussy to open for him.

He chuckled, the vibrations sending goosebumps across her skin as he kissed her tits gently.

“I think you know what to call me.”

With that, he thrust his cock into her, his hands gripping her waist, forcing her body down to the hilt. Her head whiplashed at the sudden movement, and she squealed.

“DADDY!”

“Goddamn, you’re fucking tight,” he sighed as he took a second to feel the soft, wet walls of her pussy as she clenched around him, her opening fluttering a little at his base. He smelled her sweet donut breath, and kissed her soft lips.

He took one of her legs and threw it over his shoulder, then held her while he adjusted himself in the car. He slung his right leg over the center console and into the passenger seat, then wedged his left foot between the driver’s seat and the door.

It was close quarters, to say the least.

She pouted at him patiently, her lips mouthing, “Daddy, daddy, daddy…” as she waited for him to get in position. He kissed her again, tasting icing on her tongue.

“You fucking suger lipped slut,” he murmured as he lifted her little body, then pushed her onto his shaft. She whined. “You really traded your pussy for a donut, huh?”

She nodded into his neck.

_Poor thing, she’s overwhelmed._

He rocked his hips back and then up into her as she stifled a whine. He felt her clench back in response.

_Good girl._

“Daddy,” she swallowed. “Daddy feels so good.”

_Good, good, good girl._

“You’re taking me so well, little donut whore,” he said soothingly, fingers on her chin, lifting her gaze to his. “You like that, baby? You like getting stuffed, little slut?”

“Yes, Daddy,” she whimpered. Her voice was so tiny, so babyish. “It doesn’t hurt anymore. Feels good in my whore pussy.”

_FUCK._

“Yeah, bet it does you, flithy thing,” he growled, then pulled her to sit and led her body as she bounced on him. She opened her glossy lips to a big O and cried at the new position. “Fuck baby, your bouncing little tits look so good… Fuck, don’t stop… Oh my God…”

“Daddy, I’m going to come. Your cock… it’s hitting my… Please please…”

He felt the walls of her pussy tighten and her slick pool between them. He frantically fucked into her, chasing his own orgasm. He was so close.

“Your cock is so big, Daddy.” Her baby voice was going to kill him. “Making me your fucking slut. Made me suck your cock for a donut. Daddy… I got so wet just looking at you when I walked in…”

“FUCK, baby.” His head spun. Around him, the car was steamed up, foggy with heat. Both of them were drenched in sweat. There was no mistaking what was happening in this parking lot, the car rocking the way it was. 

He felt in his center the tension of the coil needing release. Her whole body tightened around him, and she begged.

“Please, Daddy, don’t stop! Please please… Harder, please, please, fuck, fuck…”

He had no idea what he was babbling himself.

“Stupid, little, filthy, baby slut. Giving me your pussy, so fucking hungry for a fucking donut. Let a strange man fucking split your tiny pussy open, huh?”

“Slap me,” she panted.

He didn’t hesitate. He opened his palm and smacked her cheek, putting half of his force into the blow. 

Her pretty white teeth shone as she grinned. “Harder, please, Daddy, as hard as you can. I’m almost there…”

He landed a slap across her face, and she reeled. Still, she turned her head to face him again, smiling, and dug her fingers into his shoulders as she groaned.

He didn’t wait for her command this time and smacked her one more time.

“FUCK!” she screamed. “Oh god, oh god, oh fuck…”

Her tight pussy fluttered on his cock, and she started to go limp in his arms. He held her on his chest and fucked into her tiny hole.

“D-daddy… oh god, Daddy…” she muttered mindlessly, and he kissed her forehead as he gripped her waist and pulled her firmly onto him.

“FUCK. Oh fuck, baby,” he whispered and groaned when he released.

His dick throbbed when he shot his load inside her, and he panted when she clenched around him as if squeezing all cum she could out of his cock.

They stayed there for a moment, her in his lap and him holding her small, wet body.

“Ben,” he said finally.

“What?”

“My name is Ben,” he chuckled. “What’s yours?”

“Rey,” she smiled and kissed his neck. “But I guess you can still call me donut whore.”

He laughed and helped her off him. He watched as she slowly gathered her things, her pretty, tight body alive and relieved.

“You want to be my dinner whore?”

She paused and smiled down at her clothes.

“Are you asking me out on a date?”

He shrugged.

“I did this backwards huh?”

_Don’t say no._

“Yes,” she smiled at him. She still had a red blotch on her cheek. “I’ll be any kind of whore you want.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> nom nom nom.
> 
> \---
> 
> If you're into mostly sweet smut, sometimes dark smut, daddy kink, size kink, degradation kink, praise kink, etc. etc. you can get emailed updates when a new fic comes up by hitting the subscribe button [here](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteLala/profile).
> 
> Also I have a twitter!
> 
> Lets follow each other and talk about how Ben is still alive.
> 
> Updates, thirst tweets, some silly little porn doodles and just plain dorkiness:  
>    
> [@Ate_Lala_](https://twitter.com/Ate_Lala_)
> 
> If I am missing a tag PLEASE LET ME KNOW. I am still new at this and I am learning. Thank you.


End file.
